Amai ㅡ Sweet
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: Berisi cerita singkat namun berpengaruh besar pada detak jantung Mello.
1. Chapter 1

Senin pagi, pagi sekali, pria bersurai merah kecokelatan itu sudah menjadi bagian dari lalu lintas Tokyo yang sibuk. Bunyi klakson dan deru mesin seperti orkestra yang diaransemen gagal, lalu lintas benar-benar padat, tentu saja ia tak bangun sepagi ini untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan membosankan itu. Kalau saja ia tidak menerima telepon menyebalkan dari si menyebalkan itu, mungkin sekarang ia masih menikmati indahnya pagi di balik selimut tebal.

"5 menit! Jangan terlambat atau aku akan masuk UGD!"

Ucapan—atau mungkin teriakan—terakhir dari si menyebalkan itu terus menari-nari di kepalanya. "Sialan kau, Mells. Kau mengancamku."

* * *

"**Amai / Sweet"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Death Note © ****Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**Pairing: Mello x Near**

* * *

Pria itu telah sampai. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok terakhirnya untuk pagi ini dengan dramatis sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Si menyebalkan itu tentu akan memakinya kalau ia membawa asap rokok ke apartemen mewah miliknya.

Ia sempat melirik isi kantung plastik yang dibawanya sebelum memutar kenop berbahan alumunium khas apartemen mahal itu.

"Hanya karena tidak mengkonsumsi benda manis ini seharian si _blonde_ menyebalkan itu bisa masuk UGD? Yang benar saja.."

Ia berhasil masuk, tidak dikunci seperti biasa. "Mells?"

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, si empunya nama mengalihkan pandangan dari bocah berambut perak yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, bocah yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.

"Ah, Matt, kau sudah smpai. Maaf, aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang manis. Jadi—"

"Jadi kau memandangi Near? Seharian?"

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Amai / Sweet"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Death Note © ****Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**Pairing: Mello x Near**

* * *

Pria bersurai kuning itu kembali memutar kenop pintu berwarna keemasan untuk kesekian puluh kalinya, namun hasilnya tetap sama, pintu itu tidak terbuka. Ia memukul pintu itu frustasi sembari melafalkan kalimat yang cukup untuk mewakili kemurkaannya, "sialan kau Matt!"

Matt, itu dia pria yang sukses membuat darah pria bersurai kuning dengan tempramen tinggi ini mendidih. Ah, harusnya si pria kuning tidak perlu secemas ini, ia tidak sedang terkunci di gudang yang gelap dan bau, ia terkunci di kamar serba putih yang sangat amat rapi dan bersih milik bocah bersurai putih yang—menurutnya—menyebalkan. Ia juga tidak sendiri, ada si pemilik kamar bersamanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit, Mello? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi sembari menyusun _puzzle_ bergambar pria kuning bernama Mello itu.

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Aku terkunci! Terkunci di sini ber-sa-ma-mu! Ber-sa-ma-mu! Dan sialnya aku tidak membawa coklatku. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan tanpa coklatku. Matt sialan!"

Mello, pria itu terduduk frustasi di sudut ruangan, sementara bocah bersurai putih itu masih asyik dengan _puzzle_-nya di sudut ruangan yang lain.

"Coklat, ya?" bocah itu meninggalkan _puzzle_-nya dan mulai memainkan rambut putihnya, Mello tahu betul bocah itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, tanpa penyaringan kata-kata, ia langsung mengucapkannya.

"Bukankah coklat itu manis?" ia berujar dan disambut dengan anggukan setuju si kepala kuning.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan dilarikan ke UGD kalau kau memandangiku sampai Watari atau Matt, atau Lindha, atau mungkin L membukakan pintu."

Si kuning mulai gelisah, sementara si putih masih bertahan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang menggemaskan.

"Ma-maksudmu—"

"Matt yang bilang padaku, kau memandangiku sedang tidur saat aku menginap di apartemenmu, saat itu juga kau kehabisan coklat dan menyuruh Matt yang sedang di Wammy mengantarnya. Kau bilang, kau butuh sesuatu yang manis, ja-jadi—"

"Hentikan, Near! A-aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Matt sialan! Kubunuh kau!"

"Jadi kau memandangiku. Ja-jadi aku menyimpulkan kau menganggapku... manis," bocah bernama Near itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadinya terpotong, ia tak peduli Mello berteriak sefrustasi apapun.

Wajah si kuning memerah, seperti kepiting rebus. Rona merah juga kelihatan di pipi putih susu milik bocah serba putih itu, walau tak separah rona merah si kepala kuning.

Mello terlihat salah tingkah, sementara Near masih terlihat tenang dan tanpa ekspresi walau jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Mereka tak tahu, di balik tirai putih dengan motif berwarna hitam itu, ia-pria bersurai merah kecoklatan bernama Matt-tengah menahan tawa melihat si tempramental, Mello, dan si tanpa ekspresi, Near.

"Hukuman untukmu, Mells, karena sudah memerintahku seenaknya, hahaha..."

Ah, mungkin benar Mello tidak akan dilarikan ke UGD karena tidak mengkonsumsi coklat, melainkan karena serangan jantung akibat sesuatu yang jauh lebih manis dari coklat.


End file.
